Undeniable
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Meia-noite, três minutos, quarenta e sete segundos. Era inegável a partir daquele momento.


— Leia de novo... — ela pediu, com a voz embebedada de um prazer moroso, enquanto permitia que sua própria cabeça se aterrasse entre os joelhos dele, procurando por um apoio para as costas e para os cachos marrons.

— Mais uma vez? — rindo suavemente, Ezra sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a mão que não segurava o livro adentrar pelos fios do cabelo de sua garota, em uma carícia singela que roubou um suspirar da boca dela. — Daqui alguns minutos você terá vinte e um anos. — falando com paciência, talvez até um tanto quanto relutante, ele anunciou pela décima terceira vez naquele mesmo dia, e ela se perguntou onde ele procurava chegar. — Você tem certeza de que não quer sair para comemorar com as suas amigas?

— Você está me expulsando? — divertida, Aria questionou, jogando a cabeça um pouco mais para trás para conseguir encará-lo diretamente nos olhos amofinados.

— Você sabe que não. Eu só estou perguntando por que talvez você queira fazer algo divertido...

— E desde quando eu não me divirto quando estou com você? — a tonalidade que ela utilizou para pronunciar a frase fora doce, quase tão doce quanto à fragrância do perfume novo que Aria utilizava – e que ele conhecia bem, pois havia sido ele a dá-lo como presente -, e Ezra deixou-se sorrir mais um pouco.

— Eu só achei que você preferiria sair para dançar. Ou quem sabe comprar a sua primeira bebida alcoólica?

— Isso parece divertido. — soltando uma risada baixa, mas ignorando por completo a proposta, Aria encostou-se novamente nas pernas dele, sem mover outro músculo. — Mas eu posso fazer isso outro dia... Você pode ler para mim?

— O mesmo trecho? — a pergunta ficou solta pelo ar. Ezra sabia que sim. Como ele sabia que todas às vezes que ela pedisse para ele realizar alguma leitura, ele o faria de bom agrado. Limpando a garganta e segurado o livro com mais firmeza entre os dedos, abriu a boca para dali começarem a ser recitadas as palavras, conhecidas em demasia. — _Esta é a forma fêmea, uma aura divina emana dela da cabeça aos pés. Ela atrai com feroz inegável atração. Sou puxado por seu hausto como se fosse não mais que um vapor indefeso, tudo desaba exceto eu e ela..._ — interrompeu-se por um breve segundo, pousando uma mão sobre um ombro dela e tendo os dedos entrelaçados pela pequenina mão de Aria. Frisou os lábios para cima e se pôs a ler novamente: — _Livros, arte, religião, tempo, a terra sólida e vi sível, e o que se esperava do céu ou se temia do inferno, estão agora esgotados. Loucos filamentos, ingovernáveis brotos saltam dela, a reação igualmente ingovernável, cabelo, busto, quadris, flexão das pernas, mãos descendentes negligentes e difusas, as minhas tam bém difusas..._ — surpreendeu-se um pouco quando observou pelos cantos dos olhos o corpo da garota se mover, ficando em pé em um piscar de olhos. Ela o encarou de uma forma que dizia: "não deixe de ler" e ele assim o fez, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acompanhar os movimentos dela. — _Vazante picada pela enchente e enchente picada pela vazante, a carnalidade inchando e delicio samente doendo. Límpidos e ilimita dos cálidos de amor amplos, trêmula de amor, branco fluxo deli rante..._ — suspendeu a leitura, quando a teve sentada em suas pernas, e tragou a saliva assim que os lábios velosos de Aria tocaram-no abaixo de uma orelha. "_Continue lendo..."_ ela rogou, e tudo o que Ezra conseguiu fazer foi soltar, em um pio de voz, a continuação: — _Noite de amor do noivo avançando segura e suave na aurora sucumbida, ondulando para o desejoso e submisso dia, e ela, perdida na fenda do abraçante e dulci-cárneo dia..._

— Leia mais uma vez... — o pedido dela soou como uma ordem e Ezra, com a visão ligeiramente desfocada, necessitou respirar profundamente, tentando fazer o que ela dissera... Todavia, palavras não vieram. — _Por favor..._

— Aria...

— _Leia para mim..._

— _Ah meu corpo! Não ouso desertar de teus iguais em outros homens e mulheres, nem dos iguais às tuas partes. Creio que teus iguais são para resistir ou tombar com os iguais da alma e que eles são a alma. Creio que teus iguais irão resistir ou tom bar com meus poemas, e que eles são meus poemas..._ — sem ter o comando de seus próprios atos, soltou um suspiro asfixiado quando percebeu que, por debaixo de sua blusa, uma das mãos da namorada pedia permissão para adentrar – para tocar a pele, para _marcar_ – e, antes que ele pudesse acompanhar o raciocínio da menor, teve a carne entre os dedos dela; de uma forma possessiva. — _Poemas de homem, mulher, criança, jovem, espo sa, marido, mãe, pai, moço, moça, cabeça, pescoço, cabelo, ouvidos, martelo e tímpano dos ouvidos... _— Aria ajeitou-se em seu colo no momento em que ele parou para tomar ar e subiu a mão que sobrara para a nuca dele, pousando-a ali e deixando-a praticamente inerte. Escutou-o arfar e sorriu contra um ouvido dele, demonstrando que se divertia com aquilo. — _Olhos, bordas dos olhos, íris do olho, sobrancelhas, e o abrir e fechar das pálpebras, boca, língua, lábios, dentes, céu da boca, mandíbulas e juntas, nariz, narinas, e a partição, bochechas, têmporas, testa, queixo, garganta, nuca, giro do pescoço..._ — com o sorriso malévolo (ao mesmo tempo, cândido) prostrado nos lábios, a garota afastou-se por um segundo apenas para retirar o casaco que vestia e atirá-lo longe. Sem poder evitar, realizou uma breve troca de olhares, onde pode ver que os olhos azuis acizentados de Ezra se mesclavam com um preto intenso, deixando-os em uma bela cor desfigurada. Quando o corpo dela tombou contra o dele novamente, pode sentir o desconforto que ele sentia por se encontrar imobilizado pelo rogo que ela lhe fizera e Aria sorriu. Sorriu por saber que ele faria tudo por ela e a confirmação a extasiava. — _Ombros fortes, barba viril, escápula, ombros, e o redondo amplo do tórax, braço, axila, cotovelo, antebraço, nervos do braço, ossos do braço, pulso e juntas do pulso, mão, palma, articulações dos dedos, polegar, indicador, juntas dos dedos, unhas, amplo peitoral, pêlo crespo do peito, esterno, lado do peito, costelas, barriga, coluna, articulações da coluna..._ — ávida, retornou com as caricias por debaixo do pano, defrontando-se com a pele quente da barriga e com um fervor crescente nas pontas dos próprios dedos. Sem esperar, sentiu o queixo dele repousando por cima de seu ombro – talvez para ter mais facilidade de leitura – e uma mão se aferrando em sua cintura. Os dedos a prendiam com tamanha precisão que fora a vez dela de tentar sufocar um suspiro. —_Quadris, cavidades do quadril, força do quadril, giro interno e externo, raízes, forte par de coxas, transportando bem o tronco aci ma, fibras das pernas, joelho, patela, coxa, panturri lha, tornozelos, dorso do pé, dedos do pé, nó dos dedos do pé, o calcanhar; todas as posturas, toda a boa-conformação, todas as posses do meu ou do teu corpo ou de qualquer outro corpo, macho ou fêmea... _— os olhos de Aria se fecharam bruscamente e sua respiração cessou. Tudo o que ela escutava, tudo o que ela _queria_ escutar era a voz bonita e melodiosa de Ezra se modificando para uma tonalidade grossa, roucamente torturante. Em resposta ao que ele lhe causava, beijou-o delicadamente no pescoço, cravando as unhas nos cabelos dele e escutando um barulho que lhe lembrava um baixo rugido soar pelas quatro paredes da sala. Não parou, nem mesmo quando ele tornou a recitar: _— __As esponjas pulmonares, a cavidade do estômago, os intestinos doces e limpos, o cérebro em seu invólucro dentro do crânio, solidariedades, válvulas do coração, válvulas do pala to, sexualidade, feminilidade e tudo que é uma mulher, e o homem que vem da mulher, o útero, lágri mas, riso, pranto, expressões de amor, perturba ções de amor e elevações, a voz, articulação, linguagem, sussurro, grito alto, comida, bebida, pulso, digestão, suor, sono, caminhar, nadar, compostura nos quadris, saltar, reclinar, abraçar, o curvar do braço e o apertar, as mudanças contínuas da flexão da boca, e em volta dos olhos, a pele, o tom bronzeado, sardas, cabelo..._

Ele precisou parar. Precisou, pois a boca de Aria investiu contra a dele. Sentiu o peito arfar, as mãos tremerem e a garganta secar. Ele precisou parar. E nem ao menos viu o livro escorrer pelos dedos e cair em algum canto. Ele precisou parar... E Aria pareceu notar aquilo, porque quando descolou os lábios de coloração carmesim, procurou pelo ouvido dele mais outra vez, cantarolando com uma voz angelical o restante do poema sem precisar de um livro para acompanhar: — _A curiosa afinidade que alguém sente quando toca com a mão a carne nua do corpo, os rios circulares, o hausto, inalando e exalando, a beleza da cintura, e depois a dos quadris, e depois des cendo em direção aos joelhos, os ossos e a medula dos ossos, a refinada realização da saúde... Ah, digo que estas não são as partes e poemas do corpo apenas, mas da alma..._ — deu uma graciosa risada ao final, beijando-o no lóbulo e voltando a encará-lo, com um sorriso pequeno e um olhar desafiador. — Como sempre, você ocultou as partes mais fortes, acreditando que eu não sei que você faz isso. — observou-o arregalar os olhos e arquear as sobrancelhas, demonstrando-se surpreso. O olhar dela caiu para o relógio que ele usava no pulso e os olhos se cravaram nos ponteiros que, acompanhados de um gigantesco sorriso, denunciavam à hora.

_**Meia-noite, três minutos, quarenta e sete segundos.**_

— Mas você não precisa mais esconder os detalhes, Ezra... — voltou a beijar-lhe na boca, prensando o corpo contra o dele, que conseqüentemente afundava mais no sofá. Afastou o rosto do dele por poucos centímetros, para encontrá-lo mirando-a de uma forma quase extasiada (ainda que confusa) e sorriu de novo naquela noite para enfim dizer o que há tanto ansiava: — Afinal, não há nada de errado nisso, levando em conta que eu _acabei de completar_ 21 anos e não sou mais uma pobre criança indefesa...

O silêncio pareceu reinar logo após a conclusão da frase... Porém o efeito veio de forma selvagem, explodindo em ambos os estômagos como se fosse alguma bomba ou dinamite.

21 anos.

E todo o drama estava acabado.

— Você é maior de idade. — Ezra disse, sem ter mais o que falar.

— Eu sou maior de idade. — ela repetiu, esperando por uma reação mais expressiva.

— _Então agora é oficial_.

— Sim, agora é oficial. — Aria tornou as palavras deles como próprias, sorrindo mais do que ela se lembrava um dia ter sorrido e sendo correspondida com um mesmo gesto. — E Ezra... — com a voz sendo diminuída gradativamente, o sorriso dela foi ocupado por um morder de lábios levemente envergonhado, e quase não restara voz ao final: — Você poderia ler esse poema para mim mais uma vez?

— Mais uma vez?

— Sim. — ela sussurrou, com as maças do rosto avermelhadas e os olhos fixados aos dele. — Mas eu estava pensando que dessa vez você poderia ler para mim _no quarto_...

O silêncio que se seguiu fora ainda pior do que o anterior. Ansiosa, Aria o chamou em baixo tom, mas ele permaneceu a mirando nos olhos daquela forma única e arrepiante, com as fortes mãos lhe envolvendo a cintura. Franziu a testa e a emoção misturada ao medo lhe fez emocionar-se, com o coração batendo rápido. Baixou a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade, pronta para entender que talvez... Seu corpo arrepiou-se com ainda mais violência, e antes que ela pudesse chamá-lo pela segunda fez, arqueou o corpo quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço, com os lábios procurando pelo seu ouvido.

— Você tem certeza que não quer ir dançar e se embebedar?

Aria não queria rir em um momento como aquele, mas não pode evitar. Soltou uma longa gargalhada sonora, que invadiu os ouvidos de Ezra e o fez acompanhar. Balançando a cabeça, de forma que os cachos caíssem pelos ombros e roçassem na pele alva, a garota se pôs de pé, afastando os corpos antes moldados com certa dificuldade e lançando um olhar perdido entre a diversão e a expectativa.

— Eu pareço estar tendo alguma duvida?

Ezra sorriu e o sorriso vagou solitário pela sala, porque Aria já havia se movido para o outro cômodo antes de ele perceber; antes de ele digerir.

Então era _realmente _oficial.

Era _realmente_ de verdade.

O drama havia acabado.

E a única coisa com que ele precisaria se preocupar seria em conseguir recitar o poema até o final e, ao mesmo tempo, ter Aria em seus braços.

**Obs. **Retirei os trechos do poema **Eu Canto o Corpo Elétrico**, de _Walt Whitman._

**Obs. 2. **Já o nome da história vem damúsica** Undeniable**, do _Mat Kearney._

**N/A:** Eu odiei o final da história, mas eu acho que acabei ficando sem paciência na metade por não ter uma idéia fixa de como terminaria, por isso ficou assim – com todas as pontas desamarradas e jogadas para o ar. Desculpem-me por isso, de verdade. Eu sinto que eu fiz merda com esse casal e me sinto mal por isso :/ Quem sabe na próxima?


End file.
